


【Unfair/跳搜】In The Cage

by 72yizhong



Category: Unfair - Fandom, 跳跃大搜查线
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎『Unfair』『跳跃大搜查线』混合同人，村上克明×鸟饲诚一◎非常多的OOC╰(°ㅂ°)╯不太多的R18╭(°ㅂ°)╮





	【Unfair/跳搜】In The Cage

In This Cage

鸟饲诚一很怕冷，是那种即使在室内也不会脱下羽绒服的怕冷。村上克明曾说他这个样子，完全体现不出警察应有的干练，听到这句话的管理官候补只是笑了笑，便继续低头翻看文档。  
然而当村上克明再次看到鸟饲诚一时，对方只穿了一套西装，那时正是岛国最寒冷的时节，连续几日都灰蒙蒙的天空，似乎正在酝酿着一场暴雪。  
公寓内光线昏暗，只有一盏小小的落地灯发出暗淡的灯光，鸟饲诚一新换的那副茶色眼镜显然不能让他在这种情况下看清任何东西，但他却没有选择摘下，而是不动声色地扶着矮柜，在昏暗中慢慢向村上克明走来。  
村上克明知道那副眼镜下遮挡的是什么，所以当他伸手摘掉那副墨镜的时候，竟隐隐有些兴奋，就像第一次脱掉鸟饲诚一的衣服时那样。  
墨镜下的那双眼睛看不出有什么区别，只有仔细观察才能看出左眼无法转动，村上克明将手掌贴在鸟饲诚一的脸颊上，拇指轻轻碰触他左眼的眼睑，问他：  
“疼吗？”  
温柔地令人作呕。  
不知是出于有意还是无意，村上克明完全站在了鸟饲诚一的视野盲区里，那只手从看不到的地方伸向他，致使鸟饲诚一无法像以往一样避开村上克明的抚摸。  
当村上克明隔着眼睑碰到那只冰冷的义眼时，鸟饲诚一不受控制地颤抖了起来，他挥开村上克明的手，紧接着便是一句用怒气伪装惧意的质问：“你闹够了吗？”  
“我是在关心你，”村上克明露出有些受伤的表情，那只被挥开的手转而压住鸟饲诚一的后颈，用力将他逼向自己的方向，“虽然我们都不需要。”  
鸟饲诚一从喉咙里发出一声嗤笑，却并非出于不屑，更确切地说他其实是在感谢村上克明终于恢复了正常。  
温柔是在弱者之间才会传递的东西，对于强者来说，那只能叫做施舍。

 

两人已经过了需要用衣服来遮掩的时期，再高档的西装都被当成阻碍扔到一旁，鸟饲诚一自觉地趴伏到床上，随后村上克明的胸口便贴近了他的后背。  
村上克明的双手探进身下这具躯体与床单之间的空隙，从喉结开始慢慢向下抚摸，熟悉的触感唤起他关于鸟饲诚一的很多记忆，抚摸到小腹时，他停下了动作，保持着双手环绕的动作，竟给人拥抱的错觉。  
“你什么时候变得这么磨蹭了？不举了吗？”鸟饲诚一终于忍不住出声，本以为村上克明会被激怒，但他得到的却是耐心的解释。  
“我只是想起来第一次上你的时候。”村上克明的声音里带着笑意，鸟饲诚一顿时觉得还不如激怒他呢。  
最初两人刚开始这种关系的时候，鸟饲诚一很抗拒背入式，这种姿势让他看不到村上克明的表情，也无法预测对方下一步的动作，他讨厌无法掌控局势。  
但是久而久之，背入式成为了最佳选择——简单方便，不会给身体带来太大负担，还不用承受村上克明不知是真心还是假意的亲吻。  
省去了缠绵的步骤，村上克明沾着润滑剂的手指探入了鸟饲诚一的后穴中，一点点地扩张，探索着这处他已经造访无数次的禁地。  
鸟饲诚一默数着村上克明加入手指的数量，等到第三只的时候，村上克明像往常一样抽出手指，双手按着两侧分开鸟饲诚一的臀瓣，露出那等待进入的穴口。  
“等等——嗯啊！”鸟饲诚一突然想起了什么，慌张地叫出声，然而村上克明已经将性器捅进了他的身体。  
后穴被灼热的欲望烫得瑟瑟发抖，鸟饲诚一顾不上这些，开始挣扎起来，却被村上克明轻而易举地制服。  
“怎么了，管理官大人？”  
“你……安全套！唔、啊啊……给我出去……”鸟饲诚一几乎是咬牙切齿地说了出来，又在村上克明的顶弄下松开牙关呻吟起来。  
“我说了吧，我想起来第一次上你的时候呢。”村上克明解释道，同时下身硬挺的欲望也不停歇地一次次撞开甬道。  
村上克明与鸟饲诚一的第一次做爱可以称得上是惨烈，那时两个人配备的手铐都派上了用场，后来时间磨合了他们，彼此都做出了让步，才让一次上床两人缺勤的情况几乎不再出现。  
但是这一次村上克明打破了约定。  
另一个男人的欲望被自己的身体严丝合缝地包裹着，鸟饲诚一的呼吸不禁急促起来，他曲起膝盖想要支起身体，又被加快速度的几下顶弄撞得没了力气。就像脱水的鱼终于无力继续挣扎，只能任人宰割。  
混杂着情欲的痛苦是如此令人无法抗拒，射进身体的精液更是火上浇油，烧掉了鸟饲诚一最后的神智。  
这时鸟饲诚一在失去左眼之后，第一次陷入沉睡。

面对着鸟饲诚一的睡颜，村上克明再次伸出手触碰了他的左眼——还是冰冷的，即使鸟饲诚一全身的血液都被点燃，那里依然是冰冷的。缺失的左眼仿佛是从他上剜出的黑洞，吞噬着宿主的灵魂。

村上克明低下头，将吻落在鸟饲诚一的眼睑上，直到他的双唇也变得冰冷。


End file.
